The Winter Formal
by mariahjoparker
Summary: Andrea and Melinda are having troubles picking out the perfect dress to wear to the dance. More information inside. ENJOY!


**Okay if anyone who is reading this has read my story 'Young love' this is an unpublished chapter that was lost and then found again. It would have been Chapter 9 but I lost it when I got my computer fixed and never posted it and when I found it I wasn't going to go through and delete chapters and then re-post them so I decided to just post this as a one-shot.**

**Anyways all of the storylines are connected to Young Love and not toward the TV-show at all. I recommend reading it because I love getting new fans. 3**

**Finally, I don't own Ghost Whisperer or any of its characters and if I did there would still be a show and Jim would have never died. I do however own Kyle and Josh all of their story lines.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
The Winter Formal**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"How do I look?" I say coming out of the dressing room in a silky black dress.  
"Gorgeous," My dad says.  
"You've said that about the last 5 dresses, daddy. I know you just want to leave." I giggle. "What do you think?"  
"I think it looks good but it's just a bit too long." My mom says and points at the extra material around my feet.  
"Yeah I agree with your mother. If it were a shorter it would look a lot better." My dad says putting an arm around her.  
"You always agree with mom, daddy." I say with a smile and turn to Andrea who is looking through racks to find her own dress.  
"I think it's not sexy enough." Destiny says and walks up behind me. "First of all she's not showing cleavage, no leg whatsoever, and she's going to fall on her ass trying to walk in it. Melinda, you need to knock the socks off all of these people. It's our senior year; it's our last chance."  
"That's true. It's weird to think we're graduating in May." I say and hug her. "You should try that dress." I point at the lime green one.  
"That's what I was thinking." She says taking it off the rack.  
"You know great minds think alike." I say and turn around and limp my way back into the dressing room; closing the door behind me.

I look in the mirror at myself and see the scar on my forehead. It's been 3 weeks since I was released from the hospital. I got 15 stitches to my forehead, a lot of bruising, a bruised spinal cord, and a broken rib and ankle. I went back to the doctor last week and was able to get my stiches out. My spinal cord is healed though. My ankle is still fractured and my ribcage is very sensitive but other than that I'm healthy. I'm stuck wearing this air-cast still; maybe I can rock it like Bella did in Twilight. Who am I kidding? I look horrible with this cast on. I reach behind and unzip the dress and slip it off. I hand it back up see my mom's hand above the dressing room's door waiting for me to hand it over to her.

"Let me take that from you sweetheart," She says and I hand it to her.  
"Here you go," I say and grab the plum colored dress and take it off the hanger.  
"Thank you," She says and walks away.

I slip it over my body smoothly and smile. It was strapless and the perfect color. It had sparkles on the top and they slowly separated as they went down the dress. It puffed out but wasn't too puffy. It was perfect. I shook my hair out of the pony-tail that I had it in and imagined having my hair down in its soft and natural curls. There wasn't a lot of cleavage but there was enough.

"I don't care what they think." I say and move my finger across my collarbone and smile. "This is the dress I'm getting."

I turn around and open the dressing room door.

"What do you think?" I ask limping out of the dressing room.  
"Wow; you look perfect, Princess." My dad says standing up and walking up to me.  
"Really, daddy?" I ask and look up at him.  
"Yeah." He says and hugs me.  
"Melinda; I think I found a dress for you…" My mom says walking away from a dress rack with a silver dress in her hands. "Never mind; you already found it." She puts the dress back and walks towards me. "You're getting this dress."  
"That's what I told myself in there. I don't care what they think; this is the dress I'm getting."  
"This dress is way to yellow." Andrea says walking out with the dress and hanging it back up. "But, that dress is yours."  
"Even though it's not showing any leg?" I giggle.  
"Yeah. You're still going to knock their socks off with it; especially Jim." Andrea says and looks through the racks.  
"Yeah…" I say and turn to walk back in the dressing room.  
"Does this mean we can leave?" My dad says excitedly.  
"No; this means we only have one more dress to find. Andrea's." I say and close the door behind.  
"So close but yet so far." He says and sits back down on the sofa.  
"Yeah just sit down, Paul. We'll tell you when we're done." My mom says as I walk back out of the dressing room in sweats and sweatshirt; wearing no make-up and my hair is in a messy bun.  
"I'll sit with you daddy." I say and sit next to him after handing my dress to my mom. I lean my head on his should and smile. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Princess." He says and kisses my forehead.  
"Is that a hickey, Melinda Gordon?" Andrea asks running over toward me.  
"Uhh, no…" I say letting my hair out of my bun.  
"Jim totally gave you a hickey; didn't he?" Andrea squawked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I say sitting up and running a finger across my collar bone.  
"Come on, Melinda! Just fess up already! Jim gave you a hickey didn't he?" She squeals.  
"Aren't you supposed to be picking out a dress?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.  
"Don't you dare change the subject, Melinda Gordon!" She says.  
"Don't change what subject?" My mom asks coming back with my dress in a hanging bag.  
"Jim gave Melinda a hickey!" Andrea says getting up from the sofa.  
"You want a free cocktail, sir?" A worker asks my father after seeing our bickering.  
"I would love one." He says smiling.  
"Yeah you're going to need it." The worker says patting his shoulder and walking away.  
"I think it's adorable that you're trying to hide it." My mother says sitting down next to me.  
"There's nothing to hide! I just burnt myself with my… uhh," I stutter. "curling iron?"  
"Yeah, okay Melinda.' Andrea says walking away and picking a few dresses out and putting them in her changing room. "If it was your curling iron then explain why it's in a perfect oval shape."

She raises my hair up and they both see the red oval shape on the left side of my neck.

"Sweetheart, that's a hickey; just fess up." My mom giggles.  
"UGHH! Fine! Jim gave me a damn hickey! What's so exciting about that?" I yell and walk over and into the bathroom.  
"Your martini, sir?" The worker says and hands it to him.  
"Thank you…" He mumbles as he takes a sip of the alcoholic beverage.  
"You're very welcome." The worker says. "Let me know if you need a refill."  
"Will do," My dad mumbles as the worker walks away.  
"I'm going to try on these dresses that I picked." Andrea says and walks into her dressing room and I walk back and sit next to her mother.  
"You can shush." I say as my mother laughs silently.  
"What do you think?" Andrea comes out of the dressing room in a satin blue strapless dress.  
"Oh, Andrea! It's perfect…" I squeal and rush up to her as she turns to look at herself in the mirror. "It's the perfect length and it looks absolutely beautiful with your skin tone! You have to get it!"  
"You're not mad at me anymore?" She asks.  
"Oh just forget about that stupid little fight." I say and turn her around. "You're getting this dress."  
"You think Josh will like it?" She asks.  
"Like it? He'll love it!" I squeal and pull her toward the fitting room. "Now get that dress of so we can get out here and pay for that dress."  
"YES!" My dad says a little too loud. "Sorry."  
"No we've been here for over 3 hours. I think we're all excited to get out of here." I say. "Am I right?"  
"Yeah; you're right…" Both my mom and Andrea say.  
"Okay; I'll be right out.' Andrea says shutting the door.

A few minutes later she walks out of the dressing room with her dress hung over her forearm.

"Let's get out of here!" She says as we walk towards the register.  
"You guys don't need any shoes; right?" My dad asks.  
"No; I got the perfect pair." Andrea and I say in unison. "Twins!" We high five.  
"Oh Lord," My mom says as we pay for Andrea's dress.  
"You didn't have to buy my dress, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon," Andrea says as we walk out of the mall and towards the car.  
"Andrea, you're like a daughter to us. We offered to pay anyway." My parents say.  
"Aren't they the best?" I say and lock arms with her.  
"Yeah they are." She says as my mom opens the trunk.  
"Let's lay your dresses down back here. We don't want to wrinkle them with dance being tomorrow night." My mom says.  
"That's true." We both say.  
"You're just going to spend the night; right?" I ask Andrea.  
"Might as well; we have a lot to do tomorrow before the dance." She says.  
"Yeah; our manicure and pedicures, waxing at least for me, and our hair appointments." I say.  
"No; I'm waxing my legs too." She says.  
"Cool," I say as we get into the backseat and buckle up.  
"We should do facials tonight," Andrea suggests.  
"I was thinking that too." I say with a smile as we drive toward my house.  
"We're going to have so much fun!" We squeal.  
"WE NEED TO WATCH THE NOTEBOOK!" Andrea squeals.  
"Of course." I say and hug her.  
"And this is why we're friends…" She says and checks her phone.  
"I'm really surprised that we haven't went lesbian for each other yet." I mumble and text Jim back.  
"Oh it will probably happen at one of our bachelorette parties." She giggles.  
"Yeah or we'll get to drunk one day and Jim, Josh, you, and I will have an amazing four-some." I say as we park outside my house.  
"I'm just going to forget that I even heard the conversation," My dad said and got out of the car.  
"Yeah me too," My mom laughs.  
"And this is why we're best-friends." I say as we get out of the car.  
"What should we have for dinner?" I asked as I opened the trunk of my dad's car.  
"Umm…" Andrea stuttered as she grabbed her dress. "I don't know…"  
"How about taco pizza?" I asked.  
"You always have the best ideas." She smiled as I grabbed my dress and shut the trunk.  
"Yeah I know. I'm just that amazing." I beamed as we walked toward my house.  
"Should we invite the boys over?" Andrea winked.  
"Uh, sure; if you want too." I said and opened the front door for her.  
"Oh okay. I'll text Josh and you text Jim." Andy said and made her way up the stairs and into my room. "Hey, Mel, do you want me to some snacks?"  
"Okay I'll text him in a minute." I said and shut the front door and followed her up the stairs. "Yeah that sounds great, Andy."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little story as much as I loved writing it. Oh and don't forget to check out 'Young Love' and 'The Lonely Soul;' they'll be updated soon. **

**Review. Review. Review!**

**~ Mariah**


End file.
